Super Akane and Ranma Lane
by left the account
Summary: a twisted crossover. the best from boredom.
1. Oooooh. Aaaaaah.

Super Akane and Ranma Lane  
---------  
trusts me, you'll like this. and if you haven't noticed, i made it sound stupid on purpose. note: i like shampoo but i had to relate everybody into the story somehow.  
  
disclaimers: i don't own; ranma 1/2, aquaman, superman, batman, wonderwoman, sailormoon, pokemon, or any other series i might have pulled into this twisted fic.  
--------  
  
It was another fine day at the Tendo-Gotham Dojo-City. Ranma Lane, the beautiful reporter, was on her day off when suddenly a giant cat with tenticles came from below him. "Hohoho! Hello, Princess Ranma of the Moon Kingdom! I am Queen Shampoo and I shall steal you Rainbow Crystal Thingie! Hohohohoho!" said the Queen Shampoo. "Oooooooh help! Help me!" said Ranma Lane.  
  
"Do not worry, Loui-- I mean Ranma Lane! I, Super Akane with my trusty Robi-- I mean P-chan, the Pig Wonder, I shall destroy the evil Queen Bery-- I mean Shampoo!!!" said a voice. Ranma Lane's eyes twinkled as she blushed, "Oh! I am saved!"  
  
Super Akane spoke, "With my trusty Golden Laso of Truth (wich I stole from Wonder Woman, HA!) I shall make the evil Queen Shampoo eat MoonDust!" So Super Akane, swirled the Golden Laso of Truth and hooked Queen Shampoo with it. "Now Pikachu! Use your death-defying Thunder Shock on the evil Queen Shampoo!" said Super Akane. But nobody did anything, "Ooops, I meant, P-chan, Pig Wonder, use your death-defying Thunder Shock on the evil Queen Shampoo!" At that, P-chan, Pig Wonder, used his death-defying Thunder Shock on the evil Queen Shampoo!  
  
Ranma Lane blushed as the tentacles around her became dust and disappeared. She then ran up to Super Akane. As they were about to kiss, Super Akane with her underwater ability to speak to animals (which she took from Aquaman, HA!) heard a cry for help! 'aaaaaah, help me! i am but a wittle baby fishie wishie and the evil Mousse-Joker is going to eat me! oooooooh help!"  
  
Super Akane ran off with Ranma Lane still in her arms and not realizing it. She hurried under water and went to the blind Mousse-Joker's underwater hideout thingie which was underwater. But she didn't realize that Ranma Lane, when splashed with cold water, became Neo Queen Ranma of Crystal Tendo Dojo!   
  
Still not realizing what happened with Ranma Lane, Super Akane accidently dropped Neo Queen Ranma of Crystal Tendo Dojo, without noticing. As she crashed into Mousse-Joker's underwater hideout thingie which was underwater, a bunch of little ducks with glasses grabbed her. It was hen she realized, there was no real fishie wishie, it was trick to just trap her!  
----------  
  
ooooooooh, what will happen next? will super akane escape the clutches of the blind mouse-joker? will neo queen ranma of crystal tendo dojo be able to kiss super akane and marry her so she can become prince ranma of earth? find out next time, or maybe not.  
-Umi  
  
Akane: *irritated* do i LOOK like a boy?  
Ranma: you?!? what about me? i BLUSHED! BLUSHED I SAY! BLUSHED!  
Shampoo: Shampoo no like crazy lady! Shampoo no want to be evil queen shampoo!  
P-chan: squee! squee!!! snort! squeek!  
Akane: i agree p-chan!  
Ranma: BLUSHED I SAY! BLUSHED!!! BLUSHED!!! SHE MADE ME BLUSH!!! 


	2. Love n' Stuff

Super Akane and Ranma Lane  
---------  
thanks for the reviews. so here's my best try at adding some tenchi muyo in it. i'll probably add to this if you want me too. i know you'd just DIE to see the sequel to *this* chapter.  
  
disclaimers: i don't own; ranma 1/2, tenchi muyo, wizard of oz, superman, beauty and the beast, superman, batman, and any other series/show i might have pulled into this twisted fic.  
--------  
  
". . . It was then she realized, there was no real fishie wishie, it was trick to just trap her!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the evIIIIIIl Mousse-Joker, "Yes, yes! I have finally captured you my pretty, and YOUR LITTLE PIG TOO!" Still laughing the evIIIIIl Mousse-Joker had nt realized that when Super Akane crashed through, she allowed water to enter.  
  
And JUST like Ranma Lane, he too become someone... or something when splashed with cold water; a DUCK! "Quack! Quack! You have yet again come at my end Super Akane but indoubtably I shall come again! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! Quack!"  
  
It was THEN that Super Akane realized what had happened to Ranma Lane or should we say Neo Queen Ranma of Crystal Tendo Dojo! Going as fast as she could she swam through the freezing water and found an UNDERWATER CITY!  
  
There, as she came closer, she found a young man. "Hello. My name's Tenchi and I RULE THIS UNDERWATER CITY!" Terrified, Super Akane turned to leave as she heard voices, "TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCHI!" cried a female voive. IT WAS NEO QUEEN RANMA OF CRYSTAL TENDO DOJO!  
  
'Oh no,' though Super Akane, 'Ranma Lane has become hypnotized by this uhm, guy!' She dashed to Neo Queen Ranma of Crystal Tendo Dojo, held her tight, and pationatly kissed her on the lips.  
  
She held him (Super Akane is a 'he') tight and at that moment! Neo Queen Ranma of Crystal Tendo Dojo became PRINCE RANMA OF EARTH! And of course, Super Akane became a homely tomboy.  
  
Prince Ranma, now disgustingly in love with the girl/boy? that saved him from this curse told him/her?, "Let's get married! Okay, sweet dumpling, sugar muffin, baked beans, honey pie?"  
  
She/he? blushed and replied, "Sure oh Great Prince Ranma of Earth! You got me out of the spell that said I was entitled to be a boy forver because I forgot to feed P-chan a carrot!"  
  
They had a big wedding and stuff! But the real truth to this story, n o b o d y _ E V E R _ f o u n d _ o u t _ w h a t _ h a p p e n ed _ a t _ t h e i r _ h o n e y m o o n. . .  
  
--------  
oooooooh, creepy. well, if you want more, say so. sorry this wasn't as funny. for you 5th graders, homely means ugly. but that's not my real opinion on MANGA akane. i personally hate the anime. period.  
  
THE END?  
-Umi H 


End file.
